


Stifling White

by Kawaii_Loser (ShinyKitty)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgive Me, I have no idea how science works, Medical Torture, Pain, Small children are hurt, TORTURING MY CHARACTERS FOR FUN, forgive me please, weird OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKitty/pseuds/Kawaii_Loser
Summary: A trio of small children are trapped in a white room.Men in whiter coats come.There is metal and screams.
Aka- I was mildly proud of a backstory for two of my muses so I decided to throw it here. Have fun. I have no clue what I'm doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm first fic on here- Have fun? All three are six at the beginning, fourteen at the end.
> 
> And afterwards more pain happens and if I like it I might add on.

“The subjects?”  
“CC-02 and CC-03. Amber and Connor.”  
“Perfect. CC-01?”  
“Thomas is heading to experiment 43417.”  
“Good, good.”

 

Upon hearing the conversation in the hallway, the small child currently on ‘watch’- a little pink haired girl with bright green eyes- gasped, stumbling across the white white floor to wake her brothers. Connor grumbled, the blue-haired one slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Thomas coughed once before sitting up, blinking the sleep from his own piercing blue eyes.  
“What is it?” Connor asked, annoyed to be woken up so late.  
“It’s the scientists! I heard them talking. They said our names!”  
Thomas seemed a little more alert at this, shaking his sister’s arm.  
“What’d they say? Come on, come on!”  
“They said- something about a ‘xperiment. Thomas is gonna go to that. Um- four… Four four three seven one.”  
Connor was concerned, taking the green haired boy’s hand. “What’re they gonna do to him?”  
Amber shook her head, taking Thomas’ other hand. “Dunno. Me and Con are gonna go to something too, but he didn't say what.”  
Thomas frowned, squeezing his sibling’s hands. “Maybe… maybe it's a good thing?”  
Both the others shook their heads, hugging the smallest triplet. Thomas couldn't be hurt- he couldn't be.  
In the morning, one of the tall men in a white coat came to take them away.  
“Connor, Amber, with me. Thomas, stay there. Soon another doctor will be here to take you.”  
The little ones cried, and fought, and held desperately onto one another- but the big tall men were stronger, always stronger. The pink and blue children were dragged away, leaving little Thomas on his own.  
It wasn't comforting when the pair were strapped down onto metal tables, comforting words from the doctors lost in their own sobs. Connor reached out for Amber, but she was too far away for him to hold her hand.  
A bright light flashed.  
Screaming was heard from the little ones.  
Pain, blinding white-hot pain.  
Flickers of black in the corner of their vision.  
The feel of something tearing, ripping, slashing.  
It went dark for the children.

 

“No use. The jolt only put immense stress on their nervous system. It's not gonna work.”  
“That's why we put in the wires. It’ll stabilize them.”  
“What about CC-01? Thomas? That's what you tried with him. It didn't work.”  
“I know that. With these two they’ll have the cybernetic-”  
“You saw their eyes.”  
“...I did. And there's no way to fix that. But with the wings, the horns-”  
“A disturbing work.”  
“It’s going to work.”

 

The children slept.

 

Another white room. Connor cried. Amber wasn't there. Thomas wasn't there. He was alone and his eyes hurt.  
“Hush. Hush. We’re gonna give you something that’ll divert the excess electricity. Hush!”  
More screaming. Blinding pain, this time like a thousand knives slashing through his back.  
“Hush!”

 

When he woke again they still weren't there. His back felt heavy. Scientists asked him questions but he said he hurt and they gave him something that made his head foggy. He slept.

 

Amber wasn't doing much better. Her head hurt. She felt heavy. Something happened to her hands. She asked what. She asked why she couldn't feel her hands. The fog was bliss to her. She didn't have to think.

 

Connor cried. It was heavy, heavy-  
“Hush.”  
He stayed quiet.

 

Amber looked at her hands. They were the wrong colors. White and blue, not the warm brown tones of flesh. They were metal and when she tried to touch a scientist to get his attention he yelled at her.

 

Connor was placed at the top of a shelf. The room was empty snow snow white. He was told to fly. He cried. He couldn't fly. He was pushed. Something caught the wind and he didn't fall straight down. He fell sideways. He laughed and wobbled and it was wrong and he fell.

 

Amber was alone. She was taller now. How many years? She still felt heavy. It never got better. She learned to ignore it. She learned not to touch. 

 

Connor was taller too. Sometimes they still pushed him. Eventually he learned not to fall. He learned how to keep air under the heavy wings. 

 

Amber was given something. A dog. It didn't move. She tried to pet it and it jerked and wobbled. She laughed. The dog was taken away.

 

Connor was given something. Large. Heavy. Sharp. He was given a target and told to swing. He did. The thing shattered. He laughed. 

 

A dark room. Screaming. Both children- no, not children, they weren't anymore- were thrown into small rooms. They heard screams. They didn't know who was screaming. They didn't know it was them.  
The dark turned to light, bright bright light.

 

They were cast out cold into a green green world.

 

They didn't remember the green child kept away. Kept in the cold cold white.   
They didn't remember each other.  
They only remembered their pain and their shocks.

**Author's Note:**

> "CC" stands for "Code Children."   
> Connor was given a scythe and wings, Amber ram's horns and mechanical hands.  
> Whether little Thomas is dead or left behind is up for interpretation.


End file.
